


If, another time, another world

by argyros (argentumluna)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Idk what i'm doing, Multi, character profiles? idk, stream-of-thought/concepts for AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/pseuds/argyros
Summary: A Fire Emblem X YoI collection.Set in the same universe as FE:Fates, but not necessarily in the same timeline. Would be kind of tragic to have everyone kill each other.Character profiles and histories (with illustrations) for now, maybe drabbles later.(Edit: fixed the broken photobucket links, pics are back online)





	1. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is all kinds of too much.

Class: Sorcerer (brief stint as a long-haired Dark Knight of everyone’s dreams)

 

They call him the greatest mage of his time. He can cast every spell ever recorded, and more besides of his own creation. Magic for him is as easy as breathing-- sometimes he forgets that lesser mortals have less convenient ways of lighting a fire. He is of noble birth and often wanders off to Cyrkensia for some expensive ‘inspiration’, which is his way of not thinking about his role as a weapon of mass destruction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal skill: Legend
> 
> -10 Hit -10 Crit to attacker if attacker is of lower level.


	2. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is everyone's favourite smol angry healer.

Class: Troubadour

Yuri would have greatly preferred to enlist as a wyvern rider or something cool, but Yakov found that he had magic in spades, with an unexpected inclination for the healing arts. His talent guaranteed him a meteoric rise through the healers’ ranks despite his young age. Since Victor can’t even heal a papercut, Yuri is responsible for keeping their army’s nuclear option (Victor) in one piece. He hates it and can’t wait to promote and learn how to smite people with tomes. Who needs Victor, anyway?

However reluctantly, though, Yuri will always get the job done. Because he's the best damned healer they've got.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had a thought: Yurio's personal skill would be something like--
> 
> Competitive: When ally within 4 tiles kills a unit, Magic+2


	3. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is sad, but he's mostly ok.

Class: Dancer (Formerly Sky Knight)

Yuuri was just one of your dime-a-dozen Sky Knights in the service of his kingdom when his beloved steed, Vicchan, was struck down by an arrow in battle. Since then, Yuuri hasn’t found the heart to take to the skies again. 

 

He retired from the guard and is now earning a living as a dancer for hire. He can still use a spear, but his stances and the force of his strikes are all wrong, like there’s something missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Sky Knight was appropriate since that's Azura's alternate class.
> 
> Personal skill:  
> Stamina - +10 Evade when HP <25%


	4. Seung-gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil's arrows always find their mark.

Class: Archer

 

Seung-gil is a highly skilled archer in Hoshido's employ. He has a bit of a reputation for being cool and aloof (and 100% capable of pinning you to a door with an arrow if you annoy him). Spends most of his off time going hunting with his loyal dog.

 


	5. Guanghong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanghong is a runaway.

Class: Kitsune

Guanghong is a kitsune, a shapeshifter. His tribe live in secrecy to avoid the attention of poachers. Guanghong wanted to see the world, and so left his village. However, he is now...fairly lost and has misplaced his beast stone. Luckily, he probably joins up with Yuuri and Phichit at some point.


	6. Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is the world's sunniest assassin.

Class: Ninja

Phichit is from the southeast kingdom of Mokushu, but got out when things started going a bit pear-shaped. He joins up with Yuuri at some point, and then they start collecting people. Phichit doesn't hit very hard or take hits well, but he's very agile. He trains mice to help him with infiltration.


End file.
